


Maybe, Just Maybe, I Can Live With Being The Poison Ivy To Your Harlequin

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon POV, Abaddon as Poison Ivy, Charlie as Harlequin, Comic-Con, Cosplay, Cuddles, Esablished Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, I have new cosplay headcanons, I'm not sure if that's a thing or if I made it up, Little bit of angst, Nerf Wars, nerds, nerf guns, spn femslash, strip nerf wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon and Charlie enjoy Comic Con. Or should I say, Charlie drags Abaddon along to Comic Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, Just Maybe, I Can Live With Being The Poison Ivy To Your Harlequin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_R/gifts).



> This is a drabble fill I wrote for the [spnfemslashimagines mini drabble exchange](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/tagged/drabble-mini-exchange).  
> It was written in a little bit of a rush, so hopefully it turned out okay. And maybe it puts Charlie up on a bit of a pedestal, but she needs a little love atm. There's a bit of a mention about the way MoC Dean treated Charlie. I have a new cosplay headcanon thanks to this. Abaddon and Charlie cosplaying as Poison Ivy and Harlequin is my new favorite thing, I wish I could draw it.
> 
> (A little note to all the people messaging me about some of my WIP fics, I love you and I'm sorry I keep breaking my promises. It will happen...eventually. Cross my heart and hope to die.)
> 
> Big thanks to the fabulous littlestr for this wonderful prompt: 'Abaddon/Charlie, Convention, Abaddon is skeptical at first but enjoys it.'

[You can also read this on tumblr.](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/post/124880708526/maybe-just-maybe-i-can-live-with-being-the)  
  
Humans were such weird little creatures. She’d said it before and she’d no doubt say it again. Abaddon never quite understood the way that so many of them built silly little words around themselves. Woven from nothing but imagination and collective effort, it was ridiculous how universally consuming these worlds could become. It was never something she’d really understand. Demons were known more for their realist pessimism than their creativity or escapism. Comic Con was like being in another world entirely, one much further removed from the reality of the Earth than Hell was. And she wasn’t sure that this was a world she wanted to be in. Although she did find herself perking up just a little as she caught sight of the way her girlfriend’s Harlequin costume clung to every last one of her kissable curves. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

Of course Abaddon hadn’t quite managed to hold back the scathing comments regarding Charlie’s little hat (which was frankly beyond the realms of ridiculous, if you asked Abaddon, which Charlie hadn’t since she knew it was unlikely to result in any positive input), but the massive squishy hammer she had was pretty damn cool. The precious little redhead had even put a tremendous amount of effort into trying to get Abaddon to dress up. Obviously she’d had to tell Charlie that the only way in Heaven that she was going to get the Knight of Hell in a costume was if she undressed her herself. Which of course, Charlie had taken very literally. Abaddon could still feel the phantom tingles from soft fingers slipping off that old familiar shirt, and slight brushes against her thigh as Charlie lovingly helped her step into the green glittering swimsuit and gorgeously silky leggings.  
  
Abaddon had to admit that she rather adored the form she cut as she paraded through the hall. The bustle of crowds swept apart in front of her step and she’d caught many awestruck faces gazing at her with open mouths as she slunk past them. She’d missed such reverence since she’d abandoned Hell. Turned out a sparkly outfit was all it took. Poison Ivy had definitely been the best of a bad lot that Charlie had suggested. The idea of a couples costume had had Charlie jumping for joy and Abaddon never could say no to the puppy dog eyes. It helped that it had a cape, Abaddon had always looked the most glorious when she was adorned in a swishing cape. It just accentuated her regalness. Or at least that’s what she told Charlie, who immediately mocked her for the idea. But apology kisses tended to make up for the mick taking (even if they were accompanied by a teasing ‘sure you are babe’).  
  
Trawling through the convention, there were a few recognisable ‘cosplays’ here and there. The rest seemed to be obscure references to things she’d never even heard of. She wasn’t even going to begin voicing her opinions on some of the weird and wonderful creations popping up (emphasis on the weird). Yet Charlie seemed to be loving it, practically singing as she skipped around. It was almost worthy of an eye-roll. Why did she have to fall for such a nerd?

To be honest Abaddon wasn’t very impressed with the set up. It was just a load of people she didn’t care about ceaselessly talking about and celebrating things she didn’t even want to understand. Plus she’d been left holding the ridiculous amount of clobber Charlie had been accumulating at an impressively rapid rate. She might be strong, but that didn’t mean that she could carry an entire shops worth by herself.  
Any time anyone approached her, Abaddon had practically snarled at them (although that may be something to do with all the pathetic creeps who kept on making eyes at her girlfriend). One particular douche had not taken Abaddon’s death glares anywhere near seriously enough. The only thing holding her back from slamming the greasy guy’s face into the floor and pulling his guts out through his nose was Charlie’s firm hand squeezing against her bicep. The pressure was very clear, it said ‘I love you, but please do not kill that guy in front of hundreds of witnesses’. So Abaddon settled for planning out innumerable tortures in her head instead. Not that she could quite hate everything about Comic Con.

As much as Abaddon was a cold heated bitch, and would incinerate anyone who suggested otherwise, once in a blue moon the world realigned itself just enough for her heart to thaw, just the tiniest amount. And on this blue moon the realignment was seeing the way Charlie’s face lit up just that little bit more every time her costume was complimented, or she caught sight of a sword display or some other utterly asinine thing.

No one knew better than Abaddon the horrible time Charlie had been having recently. No one else was there for the nightmares, the terrified screeching of that bastard Dean Winchester’s name, or the sobbing and the countless repeated heart breaking ‘I’m sorry’s that were sure to follow. No one else got to see just how much shooting the wizard had screwed her over. And no one got the chance to admire Charlie’s steely spirit and what can only be described as unflinching goodness as she tried to work her way through it. The only kind of ‘goodness’ that doesn’t leave Abaddon with a decidedly sickening taste in her mouth, and in fact draws her in with its unassuming power. Charlie deserved so much happiness in life, and it had been tearing Abaddon up (not that anyone else could tell) to see the tears and the guilt in Charlie’s eyes. So every little giggle, every sigh of happiness from Charlie’s lips, was better than any symphony Abaddon had ever heard (and she’d been around for the best of them).

As the day wore on, Abaddon started to soak up Charlie’s mood a little. She couldn’t help herself, the entire world seemed more magical when Charlie was safe and happy. She even had to hide a small smile behind a rather ferocious frown when Charlie got accosted by a small child with a sword who she playfully had to boop over the head with her giant mallet. A Knight of Hell certainly wouldn’t chuckle at the sight of a cheeky ginger giggling along with a ruddy cheeked girl. It would be an abomination. And experiencing a warm flush when said ginger turned round with a twinkle in her eye to give Abaddon an overt wink would have been equally despicable. Although if it came down to it, Abaddon had never claimed to be anything but despicable.

When Charlie started having a major rant at one of the video game producers about sexism and racism in the industry, Abaddon couldn’t help but beam with pride. That was her little knight, the passion behind her eyes burning as she tried to take the world’s injustices all on herself. Charlie had often joked when Abaddon called her that, claiming that she liked being a knight to a knight.

Despite herself, Abaddon found herself relenting slightly in her previous disdain. Not completely, mind you. She’d never fully understand strange human ways (her dorky little girlfriend was proof enough of that). But certain aspects were growing on her, and Charlies laughter had a way of creeping through the cracks in Abaddon’s hard armour. She started looking at the stalls with slightly more interest and found herself actually listening instead of sarcastically yawning in a couple of the panels. Somehow she got pretty involved in a debate in a panel regarding the position of demons in the Supernatural book franchise. Not that the all-powerful Abaddon would be caught anywhere near that tripe, and she couldn’t think of anything worse than having to listen on and on about the ‘heroics’ of those damned Winchesters (in fact shove her up in Heaven before that ever happens), but some of the theories being bandied about were certainly…amusing. She wondered what the two little twerps would make of this so called ‘Wincest’. There was also this Meg creature that people kept arguing over and Abaddon had to admit she found herself quite drawn to the descriptions being given (maybe even enough to start a little bit of background research).

In the end it turned out that comic conventions weren’t quite as awful as she first thought. Or at least that’s what Abaddon thought from her position in a cosy corner, Charlie nestled between her legs like she was made to fit and sporting a giant grin as she tucked into the astonishing amount of food she’d bought (occasionally offering a forkful to the demon). It had been a long time since she’d seen such a simple and genuine smile on her beloved’s face. She could only enjoy that thought for a few seconds though, before Charlie was dragging her off to go get her face painted (nope, not going to happen, not in a million years). Humans and their never ending rush, rush, rush. Floating her way past one stall, she may or may not have been enticed in by the weaponry, secreting a handy little (yet powerful) nerf gun in her bag. It was going to put Charlie’s nerf crossbow seriously to shame. Seriously, the human wasn’t going to know what hit her.

Later that night, there may have been something that looked suspiciously like a painted butterfly on Abaddon’s face, but she was at least winning the all-out war they were having in their hotel room. Even if she had tripped on Charlie’s stretchy bodysuit from where it had been carelessly discarded on the floor. Who’da thunk strip nerf wars could be a thing? Comic Con certainly had some perks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you're into my writing then come check out my writing blog at [justlikedaylightsavingstime](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you're into femslash then I highly recommend [spnfemslashimagines](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/) (and only about 80% because I mod it).


End file.
